


Cracked Mirrors

by ParanormalStopSign



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P England (Hetalia), 2P Germany (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Japan (Hetalia), 2P North Italy (Hetalia), 2P South Italy (Hetalia), Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Gen, Implied Relationships, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalStopSign/pseuds/ParanormalStopSign
Summary: The Mirror has been cracked. Trapping the connection.Luciano wants revenge for his brother, Flavios death. His first target: Feliciano Veneziano Vargas.Fic inspired by a MMD Video - There will be violence and graphic language involved.This is not a romance themed fic!





	1. Something Isn't right

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first post on here, just a quick fic kinda inspired by HetaOni but not really, its more-so inspired by the comment section of this video  
[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iEKHtqQCX3E ]
> 
> Quick Warnings:  
There will be kidnapping and Attempted murder. And possibly explicit language in parts.

The meeting went as planned, unexpected. There was no arguing aside from a small banter between England and France, just a banter on who was to present their information first. The meeting even finished early,_ a rare occurrence_.

“Ital- I mean, _Feliciano_,” Kiku, japan, said starting to walk towards _Feliciano_, the one of Italy. “Would you like to join Ludwig and I for dinner today?”

Feli tilted his head from side to side for a moment before nodding. “Why would I pass up a chance to hang out with my best friends!” He said, his voice with a tone that Kiku couldn’t pinpoint.

Kiku nodded and walked to go get Germany, Ludwig, from his spot at the head of the meeting table, he was gathering the last of his notes into his briefcase. Once he closed the case he looked to Kiku who was patiently waiting, he gave a soft nod and stood up, walking with him as they caught up to Feliciano, who was standing by the door, looking at his nails.

They then walked out and to the restaurant which was about a ten minute walk from the meeting spot this year. The meeting was being hosted in France this year. Feliciano walked behind Kiku and Ludwig while they talked about the things mentioned in the meeting. Once at the restaurant, they got seated quickly, over at the back of the restaurant, where it would be quiet.

“So _Feliciano_, how are you?” Ludwig asked after their dishes were served.

_Feli_ Tilted his head to each side for a moment and mumbled a slight ‘Fine’

“You’re acting strange today Ita-San.” Kiku pointed out after a minute of silence.

“Ehh?” _Feliciano_ blurted. “I don’t think I am? Am I Luddy?”

Ludwig looked over at _Feliciano_. “Yes, you’ve been very quiet today.”

“I have? Oh, I just have a lot on my mind today.” _Feli_ mumbled.

The subject dropped, knowing if he had anything to say he would say it. The bill got paid and they left, going to one of _Felicianos_ favorite parks in Paris. _Feli_ sat down at the fountain in the middle, and looked at his feet.

“The mirrors been cracked.” He whispered after the others sat down on either side of him.

“What do you mean Ita-san?” Kiku asked.

“The mirror to the Alternates.” A soft laugh escaped his lips. “They broke it.”

“Who? What mirror? The Alternates?” Kiku asked in response.

“_Flavio_ was killed. _Luciano_ wants revenge.” _Feli_ finally says. “He crossed the border and cracked the mirror, ultimately trapping the connection until its fixed, or when he gets what he wants.”

“Wait, wait, wait, _Feliciano_, who-,” Ludwig paused. “Who is Flavio, and Luciano?”

“Our alternates.” _Feliciano_ stood up.

“And who are they suppose to be?’ Ludwig asked, also standing up.

“They’re the opposite of us.” Felicano began walking away, laughing at what was to come.

“Feli- Wait,” Kiku stood and reached out but he was gone already.


	2. A trip in the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kidnapping mention, Implied murder, Violence

** _The previous day_ **

_He followed in the shadows behind them._

Today was the day before the annual world conference, and Feliciano has decided he wants to take Lovino, his brother, out to see the architecture. Francis, or as Feliciano calls him, ‘Big Brother Francis’ had given them special access to the _Palais Garnier. _One of the theaters Feliciano grew up watching performances in. Lovino never got to experience this theater, growing up in Spain with Antonio.

Feliciano pulled Lovino by the sleeve, Lovinos expression remained annoyed as he was tugged up the stairs to opera house. Felicianos smile was plastered to each side of his face as he reached the doors. Lovino looked at the exterior architecture, taking a picture with his phone as Feli exchanged some words with the security outside the theater. His smile never left his face, even as he looked through his bag for the letter Francis had written up for them to get in alone.

“Fratello, come on!~” Feliciano beamed grabbing the sleeve of Lovinos cardigan.

Dragging his brother through the big doors to the Opera, they looked at all of the beautifully carved pillars and support beams. Feliciano took out his camera from his bag and took pictures of the statues at the base of the big staircase. Then of the balconies the staircases lead to. Lovino pointed out the paintings on the ceiling which of course got Feli to take plenty of pictures of them.

“Look at that one, Fratello, it looks like a boy I knew back when I lived with Roderich and Elizabeta.” He said pointing to one near the outer edge of the mural.

Lovino let out a quiet ‘Yeah yeah’ and walked towards one of the hallways to the side of the room. The hallway was long, reminding him of the dreaded one they would have to walk through to get to the meeting tomorrow. But much more beautiful. Each pillar carefully carved and preserved with grace. The border of the windows and doorways of the hall also had the same grace carved into them. An artistic flair he never got to see in the home he grew up in back in Spain.

But the feeling on the back of his neck wasn’t the most welcoming feeling, despite the welcoming vibe of the whole theater. Lovino spun on his heels, looking around the empty hall behind him, then back to his brother who was taking photos of more of the murals and chandeliers in front of them.

The hairs on his neck continued to rise and send chills down his spine. A feeling he was only familiar with when Ivan was planning his next attack years before. He simply brushed it off by rolling his shoulders, continuing to walk forward, stopping every so often to make sure his brother was with him, or to take photos of anything interesting.

“Feli, stand behind me for a second would you?” He asked kneeling on the ground to get a better shot of the ceiling. _Movement._ The hairs that had finally settled down stood back up again. He looked around once again, getting a concerned look from Feliciano. “Feli,”

“Whats wrong Fratello?” Feliciano asked looking at the concerned and contorted face Lovino was wearing. _Movement_. Felicianos eyes widened. “Fratello, what was that?” He says pointing to the spot down the hall, where he saw the movement.

“What was what, bastard?!” He burst, standing up and grabbing Felicianos arm, Dragging him back the direction they came from. Feliciano whining the whole way.

“Fratello, why-, what are you doing?” He asks once they stopped in the foyer.

“I wanted to see something else.” He motions towards the main theater room. He opened the camera on his phone readying it to take photos of the stage from the entrance to the theater room. _Movement. More movement. _He froze. Looking at the stage, too afraid to take his eyes away for even a moment.

“Fratello, what’s wrong?” Feliciano questioned upon seeing Lovinos shocked face. _Movement, Movement even Feliciano was able to notice._ “Fratello, what’s going on?” He questioned again.

“We need to run.” Lovino mumbled under his breath, inching back slowly, leaving Feliciano looking around the theater room. But never looking back behind them.

“What did you say?” He asked. _Movement._

“I said I think there’s a rat or something like that in here.” Lovino says. “They should know how to take care of pests.”

“Oh, I thought there was a ghost or something.” Feli responds wiping invisible sweat from his eyebrows. “You had me scared for a second there fratel-”

A hand holding a cloth covered each of their mouths. _Movement._ A figure emerged from behind one of the rows of seats. The body pressed behind each of them remained there, even as the figure emerged. Not moving, it didn’t even feel as if it was breathing.

“Ludtz, enough.” The figure spoke, the voice was similar in tone to Feliciano, but slightly deeper, and more sinister. “Honda.”

Behind them more movement occurred as ‘Ludtz’ dropped them leaving each of them to cough. As the hit the ground, another figure pressed against Lovinos back holding him to the ground. The other, ‘Ludtz’ pressed against Felicianos back holding a knife to his throat.

“Now, now Ludtz, we don’t want to kill them do we?” The figure in front of them voiced. Lovino couldn’t see his face, only his boots. “Now get them out before we get caught.”

Before he could comprehend another cloth, still wet, was pressed against Lovinos face again. Felicianos body went limp and fell on the floor next to Lovino, he could see no visible wounds, he could also see Feliciano was still breathing. _Hes alive. That’s all that matters right now. Staying Alive._ He thought before his eyes became heavy and he was out cold.

* * *

Lovino blinked a few times, trying to wipe at his eyes but being unable to. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. His brothers whimpers was the only thing he heard. He jolted one arm forward. Burning sensations on his arms. _Great. _He thought squirming trying to make sense of what was going on. He jolted his arm again. No luck. He opened his mouth to say something but felt a towel in his mouth. It was soggy and gross from being in there. _How did I not notice this yet?_ He wondered still trying to look around.

A door creaked and the sound of boots coming down stairs was all he heard again. His brothers whining ceased.

“Oh good it looks like you’re awake!” A voice spoke. The same voice from earlier, when he was at the opera house. “You were asleep for so long I was starting to think we killed you!” The voice said calmly, flipping on a light, blinding Lovino and Feliciano. “That wouldn’t have been any fun though, would it?”

Lovino let the light readjust his eyes, he looked up directly at the voice. The person before him looked exactly like his brother, only his eyes weren’t the honey brown of his brother, they were purple, and _evil_. Lovino squinted and glared at the voice.

“Oh Pardon me I forgot to introduce myself one moment,” The figure said turning around and walking back up the stairs. Voices could be heard but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. He looked to his brother and saw his tear stained face looking right at him.

_I’ll get us out of here._ Was the tone Lovino put behind his eyes.

“Alright, Introduction time!” The Doppelganger said, coming back down the stairs, this time three other people following behind him. “Let’s start fresh!”

The bulkiest of the group nodded once and stood with his back against the wall.

“I’m Luciano! This here is Ludtz.” He said pointing to the one against the wall, his hat tilted down so his eyes were hidden. “_Introduce yourself boys~”_ Luciano said looking to the other two figures behind him.

“Howdy there,” The taller of the two said, his accent very thick, sounding like he was from the Bronx. “I’m _Allen~_” He walked towards the brothers and squatted between them. Lovino hadn’t noticed he and his brother were tied in a fetal position on a dirt floor.

“And over there,” He pointed towards a small _man,_ though man isn’t the right word to use. He was more like an overgrown child, with bright pink hair. “That’s my friend Oliver. He’s gonna cook up your meals every day, okay?”

The man, _Oliver,_ smiled widely.

“And you guy’s might be wondering why we looks so.. How would you put it?” Allen said looking Feliciano up and down.

“Familiar.” Oliver pitched in. His voice even sounded like an overgrown child.

“Right. That’s the word.” Allen hummed and stood up. “Luciano, you explain.”

Luciano nodded and walked to a shelf under the staircase and pulled out a can of god knows what and handed it to Oliver. “Ah yes, We look so familiar because we are you.”

_We are you._

“Were what you guys call, the second player. The bad guy, or _the Alternates._” Luciano continued. “Basically, were exactly like you, but were evil. Or at least were told so. I don’t think so, right Ludtz?” He giggled at the last sentence, leaning against Ludtz, who still hadn’t said a word. Ludtz just nodded.

Lovino squirmed, trying to break free, he wants to hug his brother and comfort him. He wants to throw punches at the men before him. He slumped his head in defeat. Soon a pair of warn out converse shoes were in front of him.

“Got anything to say, _Lovino~?”_ Allen asked, holding the I out longer than needed. He pulled the rag from Lovinos mouth letting him breathe freely for a moment.

“What the fuck is going on, why the fuck are we here, why the fuck do you want us here, is this some cruel joke? You bastards better have a good excuse for this!” Lovino yelled as soon as he could get his jaw to work.

Luciano hummed before sending Oliver to do something upstairs. “Well,” He began. “I could tell you and be nice, but. I don’t want to.” He paused. “So I can have Allen tell you guys instead.” He walked back up the stairs pulling Ludtz with him.

Lovino looked at Allen as he approached them with a sharp glare.

“Look, I don’t want to do this as much as you do. I like to kill and torture, not hold hostage.” Allen said looking at Feliciano with fire in his eyes.

“Tell me why were here and what you guys want from us.” Lovino asserted, his glare remaining.

“Well, this wasn’t my idea.” He stood up and pulled a baseball bat covered in nails out from the corner behind Lovino. “They kinda want revenge, and by they I mean Luciano. You see,” Allen began before swinging the bat towards an empty tin can covered in rust, sending the can flying across to the brick wall, letting it rattle as it fell down. “He wants revenge since his Flavio died. He kept looking through the mirror all the time seeing you and Feli-Boy over here have happy brother time since Flavios death and hes jealous. But don’t tell him that. He says it’s cause you guys killed him. But it wasn’t even you guys who did it.” He laughed.

“Flavio was killed by my_ little friend_. He wouldn’t shut up about his designer this, luxury that. So I took this little guy right here to his stupid little face.” Allen said laughing while caressing the beaten down baseball bat. “One bash, got him down, the second, made him bleed, the third tore things. The fourth made him lose reality. From there I kept hitting him. That’s all I remember. No cleanup. Just a dead Flavio. And a very upset Luciano. Oliver tried making him his special cupcakes, minus an ingredient or two, but it didn’t cheer him up. Then he found where the mirror was located and he drug us through and cracked it on his way out. Leaving us here until the problems solved.”

“He wants you two dead.” A new voice spoke from the top of the stairs. A small Japanese boy descended the stairs and looked at the scene in front of him.

Allen perked up and took a few long strides towards the new man before wrapping and arm around his shoulder and giving a hug. “Exactly. And this is why I love you.” He leaned down and kissed the Japanese mans forehead causing him to blush nearly as red as Allens hair.

“Oliver sent me to inform you that dinner has been completed.” The man said. “And pardon my rude introduction, I am Honda Kuro. I shall take my leave now.” He turned on his heels and went up the stairs.

“Awh he always ruins my fun!” Allen said walking back towards Lovino. “Now open your mouth.”

Lovino shook his head no.

“You will or I will have to use _my baby_ on you.” Allen rolled his eyes tapping the baseball bat on the ground. Lovino reluctantly opened his mouth. Allen dropped the bat and tied the soggy cloth back around his head. “Now no screaming, or I will have to get Viktor to use his _magic._”

And with that he walked off.

Lovino looked towards Feliciano, seeing he had cried himself to sleep.

The door slammed behind Allen, and the light was turned off.

_I’ll get us out of here somehow. _Lovino thought before slumping his head forward and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Not quite happy with how it came out, mostly cause i got the tense wrong a few times. I also think there's some punctuation errors but honestly I don't feel like reading again to find them.
> 
> To the first two people to comment on chapter one: I love you, thank you for motivating me.
> 
> Don't expect chapter three coming until after Halloween, I'm busy until then.
> 
> Chapter posted Oct. 20, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie to the readers! I love the support, it motivates me to write more!
> 
> My socials:  
Inkorrow @ IG  
ParanormalStopSign @ Tumblr


End file.
